Sins of the Mind
by litlen
Summary: Logan has a word with God.


Title: Sins of the Mind

Rating: PG13

Category: Humor

Summary: Logan has a word with God.

Disclaimer Wolverine and Rogue and all the x men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

I own nothing – I just borrow them but I always give them back!

Dear God not again, not that I believe in you but just on the off chance that I'm wrong, and I aint saying that I am, but at this point I gotta try something - I hope you don't expect me to put my hands together or something cause ...well that just aint gonna happen but here goes nothin'...for fucks sake please give me a break.

I don't think its much to ask, and I don't ask anyone for anything so that should give you a little hint of how fucking desperate I am, I mean I know I'm about as far removed from being a saint as you can get but I aint exactly the devil incarnate, well unless you get on the wrong side of me then some of the people who have may disagree with that particular statement but you know, generally speaking I'm not. Yes I'm an animal but if for arguments sake, just for a few minutes I happen to entertain the fact that you possibly exist then you made me right? So me being an animal and doing the things I do and enjoying the things I do is technically your fault. Not that I'm doing any blaming as such, I'm just saying, that you must have had some purpose in making me that way, fuck if I know what would make you think that that was a good idea but hey, your God and your supposed to know all – it would just be nice if you could clue the rest of us in on your plans every now and again you know?

I know I'm a bit of a hardass, ok, probably a lot of one, bit of a bastard, ok, again probably a lot of one, but with the crap I've been through do you really blame me? I think I'm entitled to be a bit nuts. And while we're having this discussion, what about the things that happened to me? What they did to me, what I dream and scream every night? Why would be a good question to ask but I aint going in to that now there are more pressing matters to attend to. Anyway I'm fighting the good fight now, yeah I know I got my own reasons but It's gotta count for something right? I'm not asking for a lot, just a bit of a break, you're all knowing so you must know what she does to me, you also must know I'm trying to do the right thing, so please, yeah I said please and you know full well that's one word that don't get said by me even if it's life or death but this is getting so damn hard in more ways than one….. Whoops…..sorry…..but you're a man right? At least I think you are…..where was I……oh yeah, life and death, well at this point death would be easy – so I'm askin' real nice - please don't let her come in here tonight, get one of her friends to appear, giver her a headache – no don't do that I don't wanna hurt her, I don't know, your God – you think of something cause I really can't take much more. I just wanna watch the TV, drink my beer and not be distracted by……

"_Hey Logan" _

her. Well thanks a fucking bunch, should have known, why does nothin' ever go my way "Hey darlin'." See this is what I'm talking about, how the hell am I supposed to behave when I've only gotta say hello and her heart rate kicks up a notch or two and do you not understand your own creation? Do you not understand my sense of smell? I haven't even looked at her yet, I daren't, my imagination does enough, goes into some kind of overdrive, let alone seeing the real thing. Animal, remember? Lets face it, I've been around the block more than a few times, had probably way more than my fair share of women, I have urges, strong urges, even stronger needs and fuck me I need her, wanna fulfil an awful lot of urges with her. She's different from anyone else I've ever met, she's what the romantic crap brigade would call 'The One' and I wanna do the right thing, or what I think is the right thing, Is holding back really the right thing? God I just need a bit of help. She's gonna walk over and sit by me any minute, she always does, I swear she does it on purpose just to drive me crazy. Yep here we go, life just loves fucking me right over - and my easy, quiet, free from temptation night just went straight to hell.

"_You ok Logan?"_

Fuck. Fuck,fuck,and fuck. I looked, rule number one – never look. Oh Fuck. Just…..nope no other word for it - Fuck. How in the hell does she make a T Shirt look so damn appealing, well that aint it exactly, how does she make herself look so damn appealing whilst wearing a plain old T Shirt? I mean it aint exactly what most people would assume oozes sex appeal but Marie, well let's just say – Fuck.

"_Logan?"_

There's just a hint of cleavage showing, just enough to entice, well entice the hell outta me anyway, and it better not be enticing anyone else or the Devil's gonna come out and play. Fuck, she's talking to me, shit, gotta try and concentrate. _"Huh_" smooth Logan just fucking great, huh is the best I can come up with now – must have something to do with me being in overdrive, must short circuit or something. I gotta tear my eyes away from her chest, but fuck me it looks good and I'm not even what the kid's say is a breast man. Apparently according to the conversation I overheard some of the boy's having the other night you either have to have a preference for Tits or Ass. Interesting conversation I can tell you, well not so much interesting as funny as hell really considering all of them are virgins despite what they claim. The closest most of them have got to any Tits or Ass is stroking the pages of the latest Playboy Magazine. Well I happen to have seen many a naked Lady, well I use the term Lady in the broadest kind of sense but you get the picture, and they all have different body's, but I never choose any of them because they had either just great Tits or just a great Ass. So that just goes to show how fucking little they know. Score one for the 'definitely not a virgin'. Don't get me wrong though I adore Marie's Tits and her Ass but if I gotta choose, I'd have to say I'm a leg man, like I said - not that I ever had a preference for anything in particular before but fuck me, Marie has a great pair of legs and hips, yeah I think maybe I'm a hip man. I'd love to run my hand all over those gentle curves, grab hold of them while we're……

"_Logan? You sure __you're alright"_

Fuck me she smells so good too – maybe I'm a scent man, that one's probably not quite so popular but then again not everyone has my heightened senses and right now her scent is telling me a story – It starts with 'I want you' and finishes with 'I want you' and I fucking love it. _"Yeah I'm fine Marie, just fine"_ or I would be if I didn't have to be good. God I'm getting so pissed off with being good - I wanna be bad.

"_Enjoying the view sugar?"_

"_Huh?__"_ I was right, definitely a short circuit happening. _"Erm….. Sorry, just not used to seeing you with Umm….. You know….. umm….."_

"_Boobs? Logan I've had these little puppies for quite some time now you know, they didn't just appear overnight"_

They aint little Marie I can tell you that "_yeah I know that Marie, it's just they're not usually umm…..out…..err…..on show…..umm….. You know not completely covered up." _Oh crap, definitely more than a short circuit, must be completely frazzling my brain. I'm digging myself a bloody big hole here, rule number two – don't talk. God - now would be a great time for some help…… Soon……You know anytime, especially if its now…….. I wanna be bad.

"_Logan I'm pre__tty sure you've seen me in a T Shirt before"_

Right now I know I wanna see you out of it. _"Yeah but not one that shows that much….. umm….. you know?"_ Fuck. Fuck. Rule number two, rule number two why didn't I remember rule number fucking two.

"_W__ell if you seeing the teeniest bit of my boobs gets you to drop Kid and call me darlin' – you can look all you like sugar"_

Shit. Now what? I tell you something for nothing if I'm Adam and she's my Eve – with her apples…..I'm dead. God you gotta help me out here. Think Logan. Rule number one says don't look so I'll just stare at the TV and pretend to watch the game, wanted to watch it too, was gonna be a good one but that's gone right out the fucking window. Rule number two – don't talk. So I'll just ignore her, sit here and keep my mouth shut, maybe she'll forget all about it – Shit, I gotta get out of here.

"_Don't mind if I snuggle up a bit while we watch the game do you Logan?"_

Oh crap she's trying to kill me, I'm beginning to think this praying lark doesn't work unless you put your hands together. Gotta be good, gotta be good, gotta be good. _"I don't mind darlin'."_ Wanna be bad, so wanna be bad.

"_You comfy sugar?"_

Who gives a fuck about comfort? _"Sure darlin'."_ Comfort. She just wants to be comfy, she's using me as a pillow, that's all it is, I'll just put my arm around her make sure its not digging in her side cause that would definitely be uncomfortable. See – I'm good. I'm very, very good. Just sitting here chillin' with Marie watching the game and drinking my beer. Great, just fucking great, my hand is sitting on her hip, correction my hand is caressing her hip, yep definitely a hip man. Rule number three – don't move. Even my brain – what's left of it is siding with God and totally ignoring me cause I'm telling it rule number three – DON'T MOVE. Nope shouting at myself in the head doesn't work either, my hand is still moving.

Fuck so is hers.

Moving is bad right?

I might be a hand man, definitely liking what she's doing with them, never noticed how nice they were but if she keeps breaking rule number three….. Oh Jesus. Yeah I blasphemed, sue me I aint believing any more.

She's turning to face me – rule number one, rule number one, don't look, don't look – fuck it, rules were meant to be broken and seeing as we're both already breaking rule number three, lets break it a little bit more, …..Mmmm….. I could be a lip man……nope…...a lip and tongue man.

Those boys no nothing, how can you choose one bit when it's all so fucking good?

Who the hell am I trying to kid, I'm bad.

Forgive me father for I think I'm about to sin.

She looks amazing, smells amazing and now I know she tastes and feels so far beyond fucking amazing, she wants me, I want her, _"Come here darlin'"_ I wanna be bad, she sure as hell wants to be bad. I think we'll be real bad together.

Forever and ever.

Amen.

The end.

I take good care of my feedback – It's always appreciated and loved!


End file.
